A dream come true
by SachikoShizumaLover
Summary: Loving someone from a far is hard, loving them silently is difficult and getting out of that comfort zone is almost impossible...What could happen if your feelings are corresponded?  IS RATED M SO READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK!


**A/N: **Hello my dear friends, I'm back! This is a short fic and it was inspired by my friend Choki-Choki who challenged me to create a fic like this one...It's an almost personal story with some changes to make it more interesting to read..I hope you like it.

READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK...

**Disclamer: **Don't own the characters.

* * *

"Can I come in?" –I was standing at the front door of her house.

I was wearing my favorite white tank top, a black sweater on top of it, blue jeans and black flip flops; I was my normal self that day. My hair was wet because it started to rain when I got off of the bus.  
Her sapphire eyes were scanning me from top to bottom; she couldn't believe I was there standing in front of her door, it was pouring rain and that didn't stopped me from coming an meet her.

"Please, come in" –She smiled at me and let me in.

It was years since knowing Ogasawara Sachiko; the most beautiful creature I have ever met in my short life.  
It all started after I started to work for the Ogasawara Company. After 4 months working there my boss said his daughter was coming back to the country and she was going to work for him. My mind started to flow.

"_If he and Suguru are good looking and elegant, I can imagine his daughter must be the same" _

After few weeks nothing interesting happened; I was still sitting on the same chair in the same desk until…

"Good morning. I'm Ogasawara Sachiko and I'm coming to meet my father" –She smiled while standing in front of my desk.

I was speechless while looking at such a beautiful woman: sapphire eyes, dark and long hair, soft skin, beautiful smile and… sexy.

"Good morning" –Late reaction- "Is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Fukuzawa Yumi" –I bowed.

"Nice to meet you Yumi-San" –She said this and went inside her father's office.

"_She is perfect"_ –I thought to myself while looking at her going out of my sight.

**-xxxx-**

"This will be your desk" –I heard my boss talking to somebody.

"Thank you father" –I heard_ her_ voice, but I noticed she was close to me.

"_In front of my desk?"_ –I was freaking out while looking at her- _"Yes, her desk is in front of my desk"_

"Looks like we are going to spend time together" –She smiled at me.

"Yes" –I smiled back and focus on my work again.

Days went by and we used to talk about everything: politics, religion, animals, environment and work. We always waited after her father went out of the office to talk and have a cup of coffee while we were still sitting in each other's desks.

After one month the company had a big anniversary celebration. Naturally I went alone to that party but my night got interesting after seeing Sachiko was alone herself. I came up to her and started to talk like we use to while having coffee at the office. Talking to her always made me feel like I was in paradise, I could lose myself for hours on those sapphire eyes, I love the way her lips move every time a word is coming out of them, the way she plays with her hair while talking, I find fascinating the way she gets excited when she is telling me a story of her past. Some times I feel we connect but then she pushes me away with coldness if I try to get closer.

**-xxxx-**

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" –Sachiko was sitting in the couch located on her bedroom.

"Yes" –I was finishing drying my hair.

"Is so important that you needed to come in the middle of a storm?" –She was staring at me.

"Yes" –I answered that and nothing more.

Looking at her in that couch reminded me one of those afternoons I was working and she wasn't there: it was New Year's morning.

**-xxxx-**

"Hi!" –I opened up my chat and saw her connected- "Happy new year"

"Hi! Happy new year to you too" –She answered back immediately.

"How was your dinner? You said you were cocking, right?" –I needed to talk to her a little bit more, the night before I missed her like crazy and wished I was the one celebrating with her.

"It went great but I wasn't entirely happy with the end result of what I prepared; I couldn't find all the ingredients" –Stopped writing for a few seconds- "You know me: I'm perfectionist"

"I know! But I bet it was good, you are being too hard on yourself"

"I still have some left" –Stopped for a few seconds again- "Want to come and try it?"

"Sure! Now?"

"Yes, we can have some coffee and watch a movie too"

"Sounds like a plan!" –I answered super happy- "I'll be there in half hour"

"You do know my address, right?"

"Yes. My boss is your father" –I was giggling.

"Awesome! See you here"

We signed off of the chat.

I took my purse and ran to her house. I was surprised to see nobody was around: we were alone. After showing me her house we went to the kitchen area. She was hitting up the meal while we were talking about minutes ago. The food was ready so we went upstairs and she let me in: we were in her bedroom.

I have to admit I was in shock, now I knew where she sleeps and dreams, where she bathes and where we could have….

"_Stop!"_

"Have a sit" –Her voice interrupted my dirty thoughts.

"Thank you" –I grab my plate and sat down on the couch.

"Want to pick a movie or want me to do it?" –She took the remote and gave it to me.

"You choose it" –I tried the food- "WOW! This is awesome!"

"Really" –I saw she blushed- "Thank you! Your opinion is important to me"

"You are hard on yourself, this is exquisite"

I continue eating until the plate was empty then drank my coffee and we started to talk and not paying attention to the TV. Her small dog came in to scene and demanded attention from her owner so it climb up the couch and she started to pet her small baby dog. I was there looking at her while she was doing this and for a moment I felt envy of that dog: it was having her delicate touch and attention. Sachiko invited me to pet the dog too so I did. How was I going to refuse to do something if she was the one who's asking? Doing this brought me the best gift this New Year could bring: while I was petting her dog she was doing the exact same thing and while doing this we touched our hands several times. She never apologized for caressing my hand so I didn't either. Soft hands touched mine more than 7 times: She wanted to touch me.

With my heart in pieces I had to leave home.

"Thanks for coming" –She was standing near the door.

"Thanks for having me" –I came close and kissed her on the cheek, came closer and hugged her tight.

As I was hugging her I could felt her scent getting into every pore of my skin, having her like that -even for a second- made me feel in heaven and made me realize that I was falling in love with her.

"_I love you"_ –I thought to myself while hugging her- _"You are everything to me" _–My mind was running 100 miles per hour.

"Bye" –She said while letting go off the hug.

"Bye" –I said and got out of the house.

-xxxx-

"So? I'm waiting" –She sounded impatient and then I saw how her face looked from exasperated to calm- "Do you want to drink something?"

"Tea, please" –I mentally giggled at looking how she recognized she was being rude by not offering something to drink.

"I'll be right back with tea, my employees are not here so I have to prepare it" –She got up from the couch and left the room.

"_What are you doing?"_ –I was having a mental battle while staring at the mirror-_ "What are you going to say to her?"_

I needed to tell her something and had no idea how she was going to react. Maybe this was everything in my head. There was a small possibility that I misinterpreted the entire situation and she wanted to be my friend…only my friend.

"_But all the signs"_ –I kept fighting with myself- "_You might be wrong"_ –I turned off the hair dryer- _"You might be right"_

"Here you have your tea" –Sachiko came back to the room- "Can we talk now?"

"Yes" –I took a sit on the couch- "Take a sit, please"

"TV on or off?" –She asked while sitting.

"As you wish" –I took my cup of tea and drank.

"Off is better. But I want music on the back" –She took the other remote and pressed the play button- "Is Moonlight Sonata fine with you?"

"Yes" –I started to feel like a coward for not saying a thing. It was time to say the truth.

"So?" –She kept pushing.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to react" –I took a bit of my tea- "You might not think or feel the same way I do but I trust we are good friends and you won't react badly"

"I'm not going to overreact" -She added calmly.

"I've being feeling that something inside me is hallow and there's only one thing that will make me feel complete. I've found the solution to that feeling and that's why I needed to talk to you" –I smiled- "I'm…."

"I know" –She took my hand and interrupted me- "I feel the same way too"

"What?" –I was surprised for her sudden confession.

"You look like if you don't have a clue of what I just said" –She let go of my hand.

"No, I do know and I feel the same way but…"

"You weren't going to say that" –She was thinking out loud.

"Exactly" –I took her hand- "I am in love with you…I am"

"You do?"

"Yes!" –I grab her hand harder- "Since I met you"

"I can't stop thinking of you. I have the need of touch you. I've dream of kissing you" –She was admitting and leaving me out of words.

"I feel the same way" –I smiled tenderly.

"What were you going to say before I interrupted?"

"I'm leaving the country"

"What?" –She looked very surprised.

"I felt this love was impossible and it was hurting me a lot" –I lost myself in those sapphire eyes and stopped talking.

"Please don't…" –She came closer and grabbed my face between her palms- "Stay. I need you Yumi"

"I will if you…"

She kissed me.

I was testing those beautiful and sweet lips, the way she moved them between mine made me go crazy and burst in passion. The one action I wanted to take since I met her it was happening right now. With one hand I brought her closer, she opened up her legs and sat on top of me. We never broke the kiss and continue caressing our faces, arms and shoulders.

I didn't want the kiss to stop; I wanted her right now and there. I could feel she wanted the same thing I wanted: we wanted to make love.

"Sachiko…" –I said with my agitated voice after breaking the kiss.

"Yes" –Her sapphire eyes were screaming: passion.

"Gosh, you are so beautiful" –I couldn't help it, my mouth seem to have a brain on it's own- "The most beautiful creature I've ever seen"

"I want you" –She came closer and kissed me harder than before.

I felt she was doing something while kissing me but couldn't guess what it was until she broke the kiss and let me see what she was doing. Still sitting on my lap, with her long hair down and with a look of deep desire; she took off her shirt.

"I want you"

She repeated those words and started to kiss me again. I caressed her bare skin and felt how my mind was going crazy after feeling her. Gosh! Her scent was the best part of her; that sweet smell that got in my pores every time I was near her.  
With her two hands she took off my sweater and then my tank top. She broke the kiss once more and looked at me with surprise.

"You are not wearing a …."

"Don't like to use bras" –I giggled.

"Better for me"

She leaned forward and started to kiss my chest with sweet and light kisses and then got closer to my breasts little by little she started to kiss my nipples while touching my arms, neck, chest, and belly.

I felt how our breathing was getting out of control: we really wanted each other. I took out her bra and kissed her chest while hearing her moan, caressed her back and hear her moan harder. I kissed and licked every inch of her breasts: perfect figure, tasty flavor… all of her was perfect.

I made her stand up and unbutton her pants, slowly took them down and finale let her just with her panties: blue laze that let me saw every inch of her most intimate area. I put my two hands around her waist and pulled down the panties. Grab her from her butt cheeks and brought her closer, kissed her belly, belly button and lower belly until I felt her grabbing my hair so hard that I thought she was going to tore it from my head.

She moved away a few inches and looked at me with a full of desire sapphire eyes, stretched her hands and grabbed mine, put me on my feet and smiled. I couldn't recognize what that smile was for until I felt her hands surrounding the boarder of my pants. She put herself on her knees and took off my pants, my pink lazed panties allowed her to see how moist I was. I saw her smile went wider a second before she pulled down my panties with her mouth. I couldn't avoid my moans after feeling her caressing my skin with her wet tongue.

I let myself go and went on my knees too. We were face to face once more.

"I can't believe…" –She looked at me tenderly.

"I can't either"

I started to kiss her again and again until I leaned her on her back and against the floor. She opened up her legs and let me rest on top of her while kissing her more and more. I started to go down on her. The way she was moaning made me wanted her badly and go faster between her legs. Softly I caressed her thighs and started to kiss wherever my hands were passing by. I felt her curving on her back every time I kissed the line that divides her belly from her legs.

"I want to be yours" –She breathlessly said.

These were the words that made me go between her legs and give her all the pleasure I could make her feel. After a few minutes of kissing every single part of her…

"I can't stop" –She said after leaning forward to look at me.

I continued what I was doing but this time I used my fingers to give her more pleasure and made her reach ecstasy. After I felt her going on her back I got on top of her again. She smiled and caressed my face; I got closer and gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you" –The words spoken from her mouth felt so sincere- "I love you with all my heart"

After this she moved and made me be the one lying on the floor.

"Your turn" –She smiled.

She started to kiss every part of my body, caressed every single piece of naked skin. She took her time before getting herself between my legs; but when she did…

"Sa-chi-kooo"

"Not just yet" –She stopped what she was doing, came closer and kissed me- "I want to make love to you"

She opened up my legs, opened up hers and made our intimate parts touch. With her hands she made our lips touched each other…not the lips from our mouths. After we felt how moist we were it was like if we disconnected from the world and started to perform something similar to a dance. She started to rub herself against me and this let our breast caressed each other. We kissed and kissed until the most pure of ecstasy made us moan and break the kiss to let each other hear the beautiful melody of love.

She let herself fall on top of me and try to catch a breath. I hugged her tight and didn't have the intention to let her go. She sighed and spoke.

"I feel so close to you now" –Kissed my chest where her head was resting- "I'm glad we did this"

"You have no idea the happiness I'm experiencing right now" –I kissed her forehead- "I love you"

"Yumi…I love you too"

Without knowing we entered in a deep dream after making love for the first time and with "Moonlight Sonata" playing on the back over and over again because she pressed the replay button. She was the one I wanted for the rest of my life and that afternoon I proved it.

* * *

Wait for Bounded to this cage: The sequel...maybe the next few weeks I'll post the first chapters and hope to make 2 chapters a day to keep my record :D


End file.
